


The Best Things Come in Threes

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sandwich, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lace Harding ropes her qunari boyfriend into a threesome with none other than the Iron Bull.Set post-Trespasser!
Relationships: Lace Harding/The Iron Bull, Male Adaar/Lace Harding, Male Adaar/Lace Harding/The Iron Bull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	The Best Things Come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaijuburgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuburgers/gifts).



“So, _that’s_ what’s been bothering you the whole time since we got back,” Bull said between swigs of his ale. “And here I thought it was more worldly matters like what we were going to do with this place after dissolving the Inquisition.”

“I’ve got people to worry about that for me,” Sasenet Adaar said, pensively scratching at his chin. “Still, that’s partially true, in a manner of speaking. I was talking to Lace on the way back from Halamshiral and how we’d be spending our last few nights here in Skyhold, and that’s what brought us to this point. I _am_ going to miss the big bed, I’m going to say.”

“No doubt,” Bull said. “There’s days on the road where you’d consider soft mattresses and cushions enough to be worth more than all the gold in the world. And based on what she was suggesting…”

“…if we break it, we break it,” Sasenet declared, “I wasn’t expecting the damned thing to survive the trip down to Haven in one piece anyway.”

“Sounds like you’re quite resolved on _that_ anyway,” Bull said, chuckling. “But now you’re saying that to mark the occasion, your scout girlfriend’s extending an invitation?”

“That’s right,” he said as he nodded. “Seems like she’s quite fond of you.”

“For my part,” Bull said with a flourish, “I’ve never hidden my bias for redheads. But how do _you_ feel about it?”

Turning over to Bull, he said, “You’re the most damned handsome Ben-Hassrath I’ve ever met in my life. But…well, it’s been a while.”

“What, since you’ve had sex in a threesome?”, Bull asked innocently.

“Well, yes, but actually no, since I’ve _never_ had sex in a threesome,” Sasenet said, “What I meant was, since I’ve been so with a man.”

“Ah,” Bull said. “That’s what it is. Well, if it takes some time for you remember where all the limbs and appendages go, I’ll tell you what. You do what you normally do first with Harding and I’ll…pitch in with her where I can. And then, if you’re comfortable, I’ll work on you. And then, if you’re _really_ comfortable, _you_ can work on _me_. How does that sound?”

Adaar turned it over in his mind a couple of times before saying, “You know, I think that might just work.”

“Great!” Bull said. “Of course, you’re going to need to tell me what your experiences have been so, well to begin with, I don’t put it in the wrong hole or anything like that.”

Looking into his tankard, he said, “Figuring as much, that’s why I started this conversation with the booze.”

Iron Bull roared with laughter, saying, “ _Shandedan!_ Well, let’s get a few more in us before you tell Harding you—and I—accept her proposition.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Sasenet said, raising his mug.

* * *

“Are you ready?”, Sasenet asked, turning to Lace as they ascended the steps in the tower leading to his personal quarters.

Harding nodded, tightening her grip on his hand ever so slightly as she followed him up, saying, “Yes. Well, I don’t know. But I know I’m excited, that’s for sure. I…well, thank you.”

She’d said that whilst stopping on the star, tilting her head up at her beloved, who bent down to kiss her first on her forehead, trailing kisses down to her mouth, eventually picking her up and raising her above him. Lace broke away, giggling as she turned her head to the door. Sasenet leaned down, letting her open it from where she was being hoisted.

Stepping through the doorway, he gently let her back down to the ground, whereupon she turned around and saw Iron Bull, laying upon Sasenet’s bed, naked as the day he was born and standing at the ready.

A bright flush came to her cheeks as she stammered, “Oh! I, ah, well…”

“My eye’s up here, Scout Harding,” Bull said cockily.

“We might as well get started,” Sasenet said, stripping off the outer layers of his clothes.

Returning to the world, Lace said, “Oh! Right, Um, I’ll… change in the back. You go on ahead.”

Carefully draping his jacket over the back of the chair by the study table and folding his pants and shirts to lay them upon the seat, Sasenet said to Bull, “You certainly made quite the impression.”

“Why,” Bull asked, “Saw something you liked, as well?”

“You may well say that,” he said, coming over to sit on the side of the bed. “I think I’ve been quite blessed with this opportunity, really.”

“Not as much as I am,” Lace said, emerging nude and looking over at the bed with the two Vashoth on top of it. “But now that I’ve reached this point, I…well, I’m not quite sure where to…start…?”

Sitting up, Bull said, “Let’s start with something simple. Get on your all fours at the end of the bed. I _think_ you should know what to do with a woman in that position, boss.”

“Testing me, Bull?”, Sasenet teased.

“Not at all,” Bull said, turning to Lace. “Anytime you want to. And I might say, I was wondering if those freckles _did_ go all the way down.”

Blushing even more than before, she shifted on her feet. “He, uh, likes, counting them.”

“That’s downright cute, you know that, Boss?”, Bull said, rolling over to the end which he’d pointed at and laying with his head there, looking up at the ceiling. “Right over here, Harding.”

“Oh!”, she cried. “You want me to sit on…”

Bull winked, “That’s right, you get to ride the Bull at entry level…while the boss tries to recall what sticking your bum at him means.”

“Enough already,” Sasenet groaned as he waited for Lace to clamber onto Bull, carefully weaving her shins below his horns one at a time. She then ran her fingers down her tongue into her mouth, then spreading her nether lips with them, looking back at her beloved Inquisitor with anticipation.

Taking his cock in his hand, Sasenet walked over, guiding its tip to her waiting lips. A soft moan left her as Lace felt it, gently at first, then firmly entering her, his phallus pushing outwards on her walls as she consciously remembered to relax them. She first felt his large, strong, hand grasp her hip, then some movement below her as Iron Bull’s tongue ran up her lip, brushing Sasenet’s shaft as he searched for her clit.

The first contact he made with it, coupled with Sasenet’s first thrust, was like electricity. Lace gasped as she processed the heady mix of sensations running through her, Sasenet’s phallus sinking deeper in her with each thrust as Bull’s tongue danced around her clit and Sasenet’s shaft. The other Vashoth’s breath caught in his throat, the feeling of Bull’s tongue along his cock galvanising him even as he pushed through Harding’s tightness.

For her part, each thrust forward brought Lace’s face closer and closer to Bull’s cock, which he was idly stroking as his mouth worked wonders on the two of them. But no matter how far she reached or how hard Sasenet ploughed into her, the differences in height meant that try as she might, it remained out of her grasp.

With enormous reluctance knowing that it’d break the momentum of the trio, Harding groaned as she tapped Bull’s shoulder, saying, “Wait, wait. I want to…to change things a bit.”

Sasenet stopped mid-thrust, easing himself out of her as he asked, “What is it, dear?”

Bull looked over to him and answered, “I think I can guess, Boss. She’s been unable to take her eyes off it since coming in here.”

Lace nodded. “If we were three dwarves or three qunari this wouldn’t be an issue, but…well, I can’t reach him from here.”

Sasenet scratched his chin, pondering the problem. “We’d be halfway down Bull if we moved forward, and you did seem to be enjoying the ride there.”

She shook her head saying, “I’ll find time for that later. Right now…let’s just focus on Bull.”

“As you wish,” Sasenet said. “Maybe if you…”

“On it,” Bull said, scrambling to change his position, now lying back with his legs spread, his cock standing tall between them as he stroked it idly. Harding crawled forwards on her hands and knees, her face coming alongside it as she mentally measured it, glancing up and down its length. Behind her, Sasenet shuffled forward until he’d once again closed the distance between his hips and hers.

Sasenet entered her once more, Lace kissing Bull on the head then gingerly wrapping her lips over his phallus, taking him into her mouth ever so slowly. She’d done it before for Sasenet and he was no slouch in that department, but Bull’s was so much…girthier…that she knew she couldn’t afford to rush through things lest she hurt herself, or him.

With time, though, she managed to relax her mouth, feeling his head work its way down her tongue, edging ever closer to the back of her throat. Inhaling through her nostrils, Lace then took her hands and wrapped them around Bull’s shaft, slowly pumping it as she began to swirl her tongue along the underside of his head.

Bull let forth a groan from deep in his chest, thinking to himself that the shy scout from those years ago certainly had been hiding, or had picked up on, a great amount of experience, letting his hands run along her scalp, weaving locks of her hair between his fingers as he guided Harding’s head down his cock.

Long minutes passed in the Inquisitor’s quarters as the sound of slapping skin echoed within it, accompanied by the wet noises from Harding’s mouth. Sasenet took in the sight of his love’s back tensing and shifting with each thrust—one that, to him, would never get old—with the additional vision of Bull sitting before them and relaxing his back into the pillows as Harding continued working on him with her mouth.

“Boss”, Bull moaned, before regaining his composure a smidgen to say, “I’ve got an idea.”

Glancing at him through hooded eyes, Sasenet asked, “What is it?”

“I think your scout’s ready to feel weightless.”

“Weightless?”, Sasenet asked, not quite comprehending.

“What I mean,” Bull groaned, “Is that between the two of us, I think we can support her weight fairly handily.”

Sasenet’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean…”

Bull nodded, saying, “Unless you’ve been getting soft around the edges, you can do the heavy lifting. No offence intended, Harding.”

“None taken,” Lace said, already giddy with anticipation.

Sasenet looked down at her, saying, “If you’re certain…”

Lace nodded. “Let’s do this. But how do we…”

Bull gestured to the floor next to the bed. “Boss takes you from behind first. Boss, grip her hips and Harding, you go down. I’ll be, uh, waiting for you.”

She practically hopped off the bed, Sasenet following close behind as she stood waiting, her legs slightly apart. He came behind her, squatting all the way down until his hips were level with hers and idly wondering if he should’ve asked her to stand on a pile of books first. Well, too late for that. His large fingers snaked around Lace’s waist and his thumb pressed into her hip as he slid into her, his left arm supporting her from below.

With a grunt of effort, Sasenet tensed his arms, hoisting her up. Lace leaned into the lift, taking her feet off the ground and hooking them behind Sasenet’s long, sturdy, thighs as her arms reached out for Bull, whose cock she was nearing. Bull reached out to her shoulder with one hand and guided his head into her waiting mouth with the other, and in return Lace gripped his arm and hip, impaled on both ends by her lover and their new partner.

Lace practically entered another realm of consciousness, gagging on the sheer size of Bull’s phallus as she felt Sasenet plough into her with every thrust, and above all, feeling as ‘weightless’ as Bull had promised—the two of them were so tall relative to her that even if she relaxed her legs, her feet would be dangling off the floor still. She couldn’t reach for the ground with her hands even if she wanted to.

She felt as though she was floating, high above the rest of the world, as warmth rose within her and waves of pleasure starting coursing through her. If only she could cast all the worries of the world away and stay like this forever and…! She realised that those waves were coming and going faster and faster, until…! No! It would end too soon if she…!

Holding fast on Bull’s arms, she expelled his cock from her mouth, producing one last set of slick, gagging noises, as she gasped, “ _Katoh! Katoh!_ ”

Almost simultaneously, Bull and Sasenet dropped to their knees, guiding Lace down to the ground as she felt it below her hands and feet, collapsing to her side as she shook in the ecstasy of her rising, unfulfilled, orgasm.

Sasenet asked, worry written across his face, “Is everything alright, darling?”

Taking deep breaths, Lace nodded, saying, “It’s alright. I just…was going to come too soon if you two had kept it up like that. I…just need to take a breather.”

Bull said, “Well, that’s a relief. It’s just as well we didn’t all get _too_ caught up in the moment, Boss, and that everyone had presence of mind.”

“You can say that again,” Sasenet said, sitting back onto the bed. “So, while Lace takes a few moments to recuperate, what shall we do?”

Bull pondered his question for a few moments, then said, “Sit where you are. Why don’t we give her a show?

Sasenet raised his eyebrow, asking, “Whatever do you mean?”

“It’s just that, basing off your relative proportions, there may be something that Lace hasn’t dared try yet.”

His eyes widening, Sasenet asked, “You’re not suggesting I take you from…!”

Nonplussed, Bull said, “Oh, well, look who’s the bold one. Nah, don’t worry boss, I was just going to blow you while she watched.”

Wiping his brow in relief, Sasenet said, “Ah, right. I was about to say, I didn’t bring any oil.”

“Well, I think she’ll enjoy this just as much,” Bull said, sitting with the back of his head resting on Sasenet’s thigh as he reached for the other Vashoth’s still-erect member.

A shiver of excitement ran through Sasenet as he felt Bull’s fingers wrap around his shaft, gently pumping it. The touch of his tongue was magical, and as Bull had reached for Lace’s nape previously, Sasenet found himself reflexively grasping one of Bull’s horns. Before long, Bull had adjusted himself, now fully facing Sasenet as he took his cock into his mouth.

Sasenet’s grip on Bull’s horn tightened as he felt himself sinking ever deeper down, until his head bumped the back of Bull’s throat. He realised he’d been holding his breath when Bull withdrew it, exhaling as Bull lasciviously licked his shaft and spread his saliva all over Sasenet’s cock as he ran his palms over it.

“Now for the main show,” Bull said. “I’ve got to say, though, I haven’t done this in a while with someone so…gifted. Good to be eight feet tall and having the proportions to show for it, huh, Boss?”

“You can ask Lace,” Sasenet said cheekily.

Harding, who was sitting up and letting her fingers play with her pussy at the sight before her eyes, could only giggle in response.

“Good on you, Boss,” Bull said. “Well, let’s hope I remember how to relax my jaw for this.”

With that, he took Sasenet into his mouth again, the Inquisitor’s head inching bit by bit towards, then with a single effort, into the back of his throat. Just a little more pushing, aided by Sasenet’s grip on his horn, and he bottomed out, his nose bumping the front of Sasenet’s pubis to mark his achievement.

Sasenet groaned as he came to terms with just how _tight_ everything was, and how deep he was down Bull’s throat, and nearly came right down his throat as the damned fellow started applying _suction_ as he started inhaling. It took all of his self-control not to give in, instead pressing gently downward on Bull’s horn to slide the head of his phallus back out of the man’s throat, coming to rest on his tongue.

Bull pursed his lips around Sasenet’s cock once more, licking the slit on its head up and down with his tongue as his big fingers wrapped themselves around its shaft again, Sasenet lay back in bliss, astonished by the man’s talent. Harding was transfixed, her fingertips stroking her folds and clit faster and harder as she watched her love edge ever closer to the inevitable.

Before he could get there, Bull pulled away, giving his cock one last stroke before turning to Harding and saying, “I love the boss and all, but I think you’re missing out. Ready to join us again, you think?”

Harding nodded, saying, “Yes…I think so. But what now.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Bull said, absentmindedly running his knuckles down Sasenet’s thigh. “Let’s start again with how we were on the bed…with a twist. I’ll lie down over there, and you come over here on top of me…”

Lace stood up and moved towards the bed, saying, “All right, but I thought the differences in our heights meant that…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bull said as she started to crawl over him, then asking Sasenet, “But just to check, you _did_ clean yourself up, right?”

Sasenet chuckled, shaking his head as he said, “No surprises down there. Your head to, uh, his, darling. I’ll take you from behind whilst...”

“…he tongues your—oh my!”, Lace said, finishing his thought.

He nodded, saying, “He did suggest something of the kind before we talked to you about it, so this way everyone gets a little gratification.”

“It’s only fair,” Bull chuckled as he watched Sasenet’s crotch pass over his face, until his rear end was in line with it. Bull reached for a couple of the pillows on the bed to prop his back up with, his hands reaching for the pair of cheeks that now filled his vision.

Taking note of the Inquisitor lining himself up with and entering, Lace and sensing her lips on his cock once again, Bull spread his grasp, revealing Sasenet’s anus. Starting with a spot on the man’s taint, he wetted his tongue and ran it down his skin, or up from his perspective, until he made contact.

The only indication that Sasenet had noticed Bull getting to work was a brief tension which gave momentary pause to his thrusting into Lace, who now was being bolder with regards to how much of Bull she was taking into her mouth, flicking her tongue along his underside as her lips gently gripped his shaft. Sasenet’s self-control didn’t last much longer as Bull’s tongue worked its way around and ever so slightly into his rim, his pounding growing ever more urgent in pace, in turn causing Lace to squeal in joy, the cry reverberating along Bull’s shaft.

Lace, too, could only maintain her own pace on Bull’s cock before she slipped it out of her mouth, gasping as her orgasm started rising within her again, having been delayed ever so briefly with that break she’d taken earlier as she’d watched Bull suck on that same cock just now, but which was now imminent, given her love’s renewed efforts. Right as Bull slipped a thick finger into Sasenet, causing him to stiffen even harder than before, it all came undone.

“Ah!”, she shrieked. “Oh Maker, _I’m going to–!!_ ”

She never managed to finish her declaration, as her orgasm overtook her, coursing through her in wave after wave, making her tremble and pulse around Sasenet’s cock even as it began to fade, leaving her feeling boneless as she flopped down onto Bull’s muscles, utterly spent after she had come her last.

Hearing this, Bull had peeled himself away from Sasenet’s rear, doing all he could to stop the man from coming on the spot, telling him, “Not yet, boss. We’ve got one last trick for you.”

Catching her breath as she lay her face next to Bull’s cock, Lace moaned, “We didn’t want you to…finish right there…”

Puzzled, Sasenet asked, “What do you mean, _we?_ ”

Bull explained, “You know how we had that little heart-to-heart before we arranged things with Harding? Yeah, I also had a quick chat with her so she had an idea of how things were going to work out. Well, more or less.”

“You went behind my back?!”

Bull nonchalantly said, “Didn’t seem like you minded just now.”

Sasenet raised a finger in objection, before sheepishly rescinding the point. “All right, so what’s this great plan of yours?”

Bull sat up, whispering into the other Vashoth’s ear. Sasenet’s eyes widened.

“But I didn’t bring any…”

“Boss, I love you and everything, but this is why I’m always the one who has to get the damned potions when we’re back at camp,” Bull said, producing a vial of lubricant from under the mattress. “So, what do you say?”

Sasenet turned towards Lace, whose eyes had lit up despite the exhaustion of her orgasm and all the sex she’d had leading up to that point.

“You’re sure about it?”, he asked.

She nodded, saying, “Actually, that part was my idea.”

Sasenet turned things over for a while and finally said, “Well, alright then. I guess Step 1’s sitting on Bull’s lap, based on what he said.”

Bull had risen to a sitting position, slathering his cock with the oil and only looking up momentarily to address the statement. “Easy does it, boss, since it’s been a while.”

“I haven’t _forgotten_ how to…well, I suppose you’re right, it’s been a while since it was with anyone as, uh, endowed as you or me.”

“’As you or me’, you say?” Bull said with a chuckle. “Don’t sell me short.”

“We can compare afterwards,” Sasenet said, “Now hurry up and fuck me in the ass.”

Bull roared with laughter. “Take a seat, boss.”

Taking a breath and remembering to relax, Sasenet aimed for the head of Bull’s phallus, hissing as he felt it slowly push into him and exhaling as its widest made its entry. Opening his eyes, he perceived Lace coming before him on her knees and reaching for his cock, slipping her lips over his head as Bull’s cock slid further into him.

Sasenet paused for a moment which seem to stretched into eternity, pondering if this was how Lace had felt when the two of them had taken her from one end each. He’d been lucky enough for the companionship of one partner at times, but never two, and certainly nothing like this. It was absolutely indescribable, the maelstrom of emotions running through him nearly totally distracting him from sensing he’d bottomed out, his thighs resting on Bull’s.

Bull started gently rocking under him, fucking his ass whilst Lace took ever more of him into her mouth, his head bumping the back of her throat. The sensation of that alone nearly drove him over the edge, and it was all he could do not come right there and then—and then Bull shifted _just right_ , and he realised that it was all about to end.

“Lace!”, he gasped. “Darling, I’m going to–”

She nodded as best as she could, not releasing her grip on his cock, but instead pumped whatever remained outside of her mouth with her hands, determined to take it down her throat. Moments later, she got her wish, with him flooding into the back of her throat, then her mouth, then streaking across her face as she relented, wishing not to choke on it all. Bull had also withdrawn from Sasenet, aiming his tip towards her in a question.

Her answer was to grasp his shaft and aim it at her tits, with his and her hands pumping his cock until he had coated her chest as her love had done her face. The two of them spent, she sat back on the floor, idly wiping her face in triumph.

Silence reigned in the room until Sasenet, finding his words, said, “…Wow. You’re telling me we could’ve had two years, three perhaps, of all this?”

“Better late than never, boss,” Bull said. “Damn, you’re a fine one. Scout Harding is lucky to have you around.”

Lace nodded, saying, “Yes, and I’m so glad you agreed to everything yourself, Bull.”

“Well, what can I say? I just love it when everyone has a good time. And you can ask the boss, redheads sure are my weakness.”

“I expect to have a great deal of free time starting very soon,” Sasenet said. “When ought we to next…?”

Bull stroked his chin. “Maybe give it a rest for a while, boss. Who knows what the folks in the War Room are going to think if you walk in on them looking like you rode a horse all the way from Skyhold?”

Sasenet’s cheeks flushed, having no good answer for that as Lace and Bull broke into laughter. Well, if nothing else, retirement was going to be interesting for sure.


End file.
